


Nightmares

by plaidhunter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidhunter/pseuds/plaidhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Bucky has nightmares about Hydra, and Steve comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted on here so I don't /really/ know what I'm doing, also it's been a while since I've written anything at all, so go easy on me. And I finished this like two days ago, and haven't proof read it, but y'know. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Not too much had happened the first 3 months after Bucky was back. Tony finally managed to get a good amount of his memory back, and had him staying at the stark tower. Bucky insisted he didn't need to be looked after but definitely didn't argue when everyone else urged him to stay.

Steve decided to stay in the stark tower after they got Bucky back as well. He wanted to keep him company, that and the fact that Bucky just seemed more at ease knowing Steve was always there even though he wouldn't admit it. But the second Steve brought up that he was thinking about staying back at the apartment a month ago he could see the terror in those blue eyes, so he decided to stay for as long as he really needed to.

But Bucky had frequent nightmares. Nightmares he couldn't wake up from unless somebody shook him awake. It was always Steve who did, mostly considering they were the only two staying on that floor, that and Steve didn't want anyone else comforting Bucky the way he did. He wanted to be the one there for Bucky, always. It was hard to see him like that though. He would start screaming, it would wake Steve up and he would run to Bucky's room. He was always pinned down on the bed by whoever pinned him down in his dream, beads of sweat rolling off his face, hair damp, brow furrowed. Steve thought it was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. The first couple nights it happened he had abruptly stopped in the doorway to try and comprehend what was happening, and that Bucky wasn’t actually being taken. Steve always successfully woke Bucky up after about 30+ seconds of vigorously shaking him, and he'd usually stay with Bucky until he fell asleep, sometimes way after he fell asleep, but he never told him that. Bucky would never talk about what happened in the dreams, he never talked about anything that happened to him, not to anyone except Tony. They got pretty close when they had spent hours and hours together trying to muster up Bucks memories and determine what hydra used on him. Bucky always asked Tony not to tell anyone, especially steve, not wanting to worry him even more, and Tony always obliged, keeping his mouth shut. It was about 3 weeks after his last memory session, when Buck finally brought it up to steve. 

It was the usual, around 2 o'clock in the morning Steve woke from Bucky's blood curling screams, and just like every other night he bolted out of his room and into Bucky's. He saw the sight he would never get used to, Bucky pinned down by an invisible force, his face filled with pain, sadness and confusion, all the while asleep. Steve quickly and ran over, sat besides Bucky, and started lightly shaking, getting rougher and rougher by the second, telling him to wake up, just wanting to snap him out of it already. A good 45 seconds later Bucky's eyes opened, he shot to sit upright, and gasped for air, it was a shaky breath and Steve could hear the soft whimpers as he began to breathe. 

He had seen Bucky cry before but never like this. He had seen Bucky hide teary eyes over corny romance flicks, or let a couple tears fall down his cheeks when attending a close soldiers funeral, but never like this. As soon as he began to cry, he grabbed onto Steve, latched his arms around his shoulders and just started bawling. It was one of those cries where it was coming out so hard he could barely breathe. Steve could feel his own heart breaking, and he almost started crying right there himself, but knew Bucky needed comfort.

"It's alright Buck, it's me, it's Steve. I'm here" he managed through watery eyes.  
The sobs just spilled out of Bucky.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're alright, you're safe" Steve reassured, rubbing a hand on bucks back, while the other patted through his hair. After a good 10 minutes like that, Steve speaking calmly and holding Bucky. Bucky finally sniffled his last couple of sniffles, and tried to dry his eyes, but everything around him was damp with tears. 

"Hey, hey, here" Steve said, he quickly pulled off his shirt, and handed the dry back side for Bucky to use. Steve held Bucky as he wiped his face.  
"See, it's okay, I'm here, ‘s okay"

A couple more moments of silence, and Bucky pulled back slightly so he could talk. He spoke shakily, still catching his breath

"'M sorry Steve. I'm sorry I do this, I wish thi-"  
Steve cut him off, talking softly.  
"Hey, you're fine Buck. It's what I'm here for, alright? You're okay"

Bucky finished cleaning up his face with Steve's shirt, pulled away, and pulled Steve with him. Steve followed, a bit surprised Bucky was the one to guide him after what seemed like his worst nightmare, but lied down on the bed before Bucky did the same, close to Steve, resting his face in the crook of his neck.

It was quiet for a good while before Bucky spoke.  
"It was different this time"  
Steve perked his head a bit to the left where Bucky lay his head and listened.  
"B-before it was always the same thing. The- fuck- the things they did to me.... But this time, I remembered.." his voice choked up, then he continued.  
"When they uh, assigned you as my mission. I... I didn't even know Steve, I couldn't remember- fuck I couldn't remember you, how could I forget you" his voice was wavering again, breaking and cracking in the last sentence, so Steve raised his left hand back to Bucky's hair. 

"It's okay" Steve whispered, he was sort of at a loss for words, but Bucky didn't seem to mind.  
"I'm sorry Steve. For everything- Jesus I almost killed you"

Steve couldn't listen to this. He lifted up and and turned so that Bucky was now laying his head on Steve's arm looking up at him. Steve didn't mean for the position to be so close and intimate, but it felt so right, being that close and looking into those eyes, which he could see were still watery, red and puffy.

He spoke softly.  
"I do not blame you for anything you did under their control, okay. I need to you to know that. It wasn't you that almost killed me, it was you that pulled me out of that water. It was you who saved my life, Buck."  
At that Bucky's chin began to tremble.  
"I am never gonna let them get you again, alright? You hear that? Never. You're safe now, okay? I'm not leaving you”

Bucky nodded, and let out a shaky breath of relief. Steve wiped a tear away from Bucky's eye with his right hand, and smiled slightly.  
"What're ya smilin at Rogers?" Bucky tried to tease.  
Steve's smile fell, and he just looked at Bucky's face, his bloodshot eyes, eyelashes visibly damp with tears, his face was pink and blotchy, and his lips were brighter and more plump than usual. He must have lingered on them too long because his eyes met Bucky's as he spoke again.  
"So are y'gonna kiss me or what?"

Steve couldn't help but smile as he finally leaned into press their lips together for the first time in over 70 years. It was a bit uncoordinated, at first, but after a little while, steve pulled back and rested their foreheads together for a moment. He smiled and, kissed Bucky again, and laid back next to him. He pulled the thin blanket over them as Bucky resumed his position with his face buried in Steve's neck, metal arm wrapped around his super soldier, and fell into a peaceful sleep shortly after.


End file.
